


Her Knight

by HowlingWolfie



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Action, Adventure, Character Death, F/M, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Language, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Insert, Spiritual, Swearing, Xenophilia?, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingWolfie/pseuds/HowlingWolfie
Summary: Each person has a guardian, they either be pure or evil depending on the owner. It could be a centaur, a phoenix, an angel or a demon and whatever are the others. Yet, mine different, they said he was a forgotten one. That he was a legend and I was special.(This is a rewritten version of Her Knight since the other one didn't go anywhere with the plot. Yes, I have changed up the plot but it was for a reason. Hope you enjoy!)





	1. The Special

Every person has their own type of guardian. Whether it be pure or evil, it depends on the owner of the guardian. A centaur, phoenix, angel, demon, whatever other ones there are. Mine was different from the others.I remember telling my mother when I was younger that I kept dreaming of a tall, metal man that spoke weirdly. It worried her to the heart, knowing that I was seeing my guardian early than other kids. 

I asked her what type of guardian mine was, she could only reply with “I don't know.” Though my father said he might know what I'm talking about. He said that mine was rare, that it was special. They were known to be the Forgotten Ones. They were forged from the strongest metal by a god, their eyes were made to see in the dark with a glowing hue. They stood tall with power, grace, honor, and glory that radiates off of them.

He also said that they're a bit like us except they lived longer than the human race. They know so much that it could put humanity knowledge to shame which mom gave dad a disapproving look. He just shrugs as he looks back at me, telling me to cherish the Forgotten One. Not to abuse the power of them, knowing that the strength of them was terrifying to see or hear about.

“Only use them for the good, whenever you are in danger. Call for their name and they should summon before harm comes your way.” 

Though I wish I knew how to summon them, I would always fall asleep before wishing to summon them so I could play with them. Yet, it was a no go each time I woke up. During my teen years, I can still remember the deep, baritone echoey voice telling me that in time, he would awake to my summoning when it comes.

I was confused about the ‘when it comes’ since he said it seriously in a way that made my gut twist. I was getting impatient a lot which my mother could easily see at that time. I am now in my twenties, still no guardian to be seen nor heard. Mom spoke up behind me,

“I know you're impatient dear, give them time. Sometimes it takes longer for others or those just don't meet them.” 

My shoulders slumped as I rested my chin in my hand.

“I know mother but it feels like an eternity. I just don't understand to this day what they meant about ‘when it comes’. It's feel very...warning I guess?” whenever I brought it up, it still made my gut twist in a horrible way.

“Then something must happen in order for it summon. I don't know what but I sure hope it won't cause you any harm.” Mom gingerly said, she wiped her hands on a towel, drying them from burying them in the water.

“Besides,” she said “Instead of moping here, why don't you go help your father with the garden. We all know that old man needs help when he's too stubborn to ask for it.”

I giggled at the thought of dad walking in the house covered with dirts and some weeds. Defeated into asking for help from one of us. I slid off the stool, slinking away out onto the patio. I opened the doors, reclining away from the sudden brightness outside. I heard my mother laugh at my reaction while I stuck my tongue out at her.

I quickly shut the doors behind before she could throw the towel at me. I closed my eyes as I breathed in the earthy scent, feeling a wave of peace roll through me. I opened them again to the beautiful view of the garden filled with colorful flowers. A few trees slung over them in the back, by being a shield from the blazing sun whenever the summer heat hits.

I spotted his bright colored shirt in the shade of the trees. He had his hat resting upon his face, a smile slipped across my lips, knowing that he probably fell asleep. I notice his guardian was grazing the grass, looking for food. He was a rather large for a deer with huge antlers with vines dripping off of them.

He sensed my presence when he stopped grazing and looked up at me. I heard his wispy voice instantly, 

“Hello (y/n), come to help your father with garden?”

I gasped dramatically,

“How did you know?”

He chuckled at me before jokingly mocking me,

“I always know everything, dear child.”

I pouted,

“That was mean Anghus.”

“Alright you two, what's going on now?” dad intervene

“He started it first!” I dramatically pointed at the deer

He fake gasp,

“I did not!”

“Did too.”

“I did not, I am a good deer. That is all.” Anghus disappeared before I could say anything.

“Come back you, coward!” I said in mock rage

Dad laughed as he gestured to the spot right next to him. He let out a wheezing cough, I worriedly ran to him, 

“Papa, what's wrong?”

He finished coughing before looking at me,

“Everything is fine. I'm just gettin’ a little bit under the weather. What were you mopin’ about to your mother this time? Work?”

“More like my guardian” I sheepishly said while scratching my head

“Ahh, still goin’ on about that, huh?”

“I just don't understand why it's taking so long though. I'm so eager to learn about them, to find out why they are called the forgotten ones. There's so many questions about my guardian that...it's actually making my head hurt a bit.” I explained quickly to him

“Well, get yer mind off of it. Worrying about what your guardian is like and such. It's not gonna put you in peace, stop worrying about them. Just wait for them.”

“Wait, aren't there things on about the forgotten ones?”

“What I say?”

“I know but I just want to learn more about them. Before I meet or summon them.”

My father heaved a heavy sigh at my thirst for learning. 

“You definitely have my stubbornness and I'm starting to regret it.” he mumbled underneath his breath

“Fine, just don't stay up too late. Reading all those articles and such, you understand?”

“Yes, papa. I understand.” I pressed a kiss against his cheek before running off to house.

**-POV switched-**

“When are you going to tell them?” Anghus spoke quietly

I sighed, leaning against the tree. I looked up to the sky, wanting to let my thoughts wander. 

“Soon Anghus. _Soon._ ”


	2. The Dream

**_Forgotten ones are known to be like knights, each of them are based off of the owner. There are separate types, there are those that will protect their master or… kill their master which could set them free. It was said that knights came in about the 1200’s. Nobody knows exactly where they came from ever since they started appearing left and right._ **

**_At that time, they were lead by the original 13 knights, which were chosen by something called The Matrix. It is said that they carry the weight of all upon their shoulders yet they still stand strong and graceful. Most of them had died off either from war or they completely disappeared. Though there are two left, we don't exactly know what they are yet we were told that they are two warlords._ **

**_What happened to them, we’ll never know. All w-_ **

_She opened her eyes, the first thing she sees was the sky that was a grayish blue. There no light, no sun, no nothing. Just cloudy, her brows furrowed realizing she wasn't in her bed. She lifted her head up a bit, surveying her surroundings. She seemed to notice that she was in a garden, fog slithering around on the ground._

_It gave it an eerie feel to the garden, rather than a welcoming feel. She pulled herself up, almost tripping on something. She looks down, instead of her normal sleepwear. She wore a pale gray dress with slight ruffles along with golden accents on the bottom hem, the sleeves rested on her upper arms. She felt her (h/c) hair flowed down her shoulders, several braids pulled back, creating somewhat a crown._

_A few jewels here and there, nested in her hair. Giving it an elvish look, as she studied herself a bit. An ancient lamp sat in front of her, the light shone brightly yet flickers from time to time. A feeling came over her when her eyes came into contact with the lamp. Her hand twitches towards it, resting upon the handle._

_It gave a soft squeak as the handle was being lifted. Small little roots that grown over time broke off of the bottom of the lamp. Her hand clenched tightly around the handle before forcing herself to move forward. She lifted the lamp right beside her face yet far so she wouldn't hit herself. Her mind kept telling her to keep going, to keep moving forward. What she didn't know was that there were bright blue eyes watching her._

_The trees hung over her menacingly like old hands wanting to reach out to her. To grab her, the more she went deep the more darker it had gotten. The wind picked up more along with the fog. Her nerves felt unsettled, she felt herself become paranoid._

_She lifted the lantern up a little bit more to try her best to see. The hedges swayed in the cooling wind, it brushed against her arm, sending shivers throughout her body. She was sure it sounded like the winds were whispering something in her ears but she couldn’t tell what it was saying. The lantern didn’t help much for her this time to see through the fog._

_She didn’t feel alone, it felt like there were million of eyes that was watching her movements, staring at her. There was a cracking noise that sounded like a tree branch, she lifted her head to see it falling right above her. She yelped before rushing backwards, tripping on the edge of her dress. She collapsed onto her bottom as the broken tree branch fell in front of her. Her breaths coming in heavy pants as they slowed down to calm, even breaths._

_She looked to her side to see that the lanterns glass was shattered, her only light source was gone. She sat there in utter, complete darkness. She sighed in agitation as she move some strands out of her face. Before she could pick herself up, she went rigid in fear, the hairs on her arm pricked. Her whole body trembled as she heard a voice spoke with warning._

_“He’s coming…”_

_She felt vibrations, it everything shook and rattled a bit. The sound of stomping feet became closer and closer to her. Till they stopped, she could literally feel something breathe on the her neck. She slowly turned her around to see a towering, dark figure. It wasn't human at all, it's eyes were a gleaming golden yellow. It bared its teeth at her, sharp and long fangs. It breathed in her face, she almost gagged at the smell of its breath. It smelled horribly which made her want to pass out._

_It got closer to her face, her breath hitched as the creature opened its mouth. Her whole body was frozen as the mouth came closer._

She snapped opening her eyes to see her ceiling in front of her. Her chest heaved, greedily taking gulps of air. Strands of (h/c) clung to her sweat drenched forehead, she rested her hand upon the drenched forehead. She closed her (e/c) eyes again,

‘It was just a dream. Just a dream.’ she thought to relieve herself

**_“It isn't…”_** a deep voice echoed

She lurched upward in surprise, she looked around her. Only to see nothing,

“Who's there?” she whispered breathlessly, only for silence to answer her question.


	3. The Beginning

Silence. It was deafening. Sitting beside the man that was now bedridden with a horrible sickness. He looked so frail, so cold, so pale. His life was slowly being sucked out of him. His once before even breathing was shaky and raspy.

She held his once thick, calloused hand, only to be thin and soft. She blinked back the tears while watching the man who she called father, chest rise and fall. 

“It's not fair…” she whispered to herself, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb.

A gentle knock against the wood was heard, she lifted her head to see her mother with a broken look on her face. She was hurting just like her, she didn't bother to say anything as her mother walked in and sat beside her. She grabbed her mother's hand, giving it a squeeze.

The silence was still heavy as her mother sighed,

“The medicine is...is not doing much for him anymore…They're not sure how much longer he's gonna cling on…” her mother explained

“What is it? What is it that is making him sick?” her (e/c) eyes clashed with her mother's

“They're still not sure. It could be cancer or something else.”

“What will happen to Anghus?”

“He will remain with us yet he is free to roam. Until he finds another one to serve.”

“I will go see him now…”

She puts her father hand back onto the bed as she rises from the seat. Before leaving the room, she inched her head a bit to see that her mother has taken her place beside her father. Watching her place a gentle kiss upon his forehead before settling in the chair.

She quickly leaves, refusing to break down crying. Knowing that it is was going to be the last affection her parents would have together. She opened the double doors to the patio, the chilling air instantly kissed her face. The smell of soft rain hits her nose sweetly.

The wind played with her (h/c) locks, swaying it gently. Her (e/c) eyes soon rested upon the deer that laid underneath the trees that grown largely over the years. His eyes were closed, losing himself in the tranquility of earth wonders.

“Anghus?” she timidly asked

The deer slowly opened his eyes, turning his head towards her. He stared at her, tilting his head a bit as the vines on his antlers moved with his movement. He looked away from her to the sky, 

“He was going to tell you...about his sickness...I guess he didn't...foolish idiot…” Anghus shook his head in dismay

“You know how he is Anghus. He keeps stuff to himself.”

“But from his family? His guardian? I think not, it's rather selfish.”

“He just...doesn't like showing weakness, I guess.” she shrugged her shoulders

Anghus let's out a low sigh, he stood up making his way over to the distraught girl. He placed his snout against her cheek, nudging it with comfort. She let a small smile slip across her lips, she patted his snout in thanks.

“He's nearing his end of time…” Anghus whispered in pain as he disappeared

Tears swallowed her vision, she bit her lip in attempt to keep a sob in. She shakily walked inside the house, back into the bedroom. She watched with great pain of Anghus appearing right beside (d/n), he stared at the one he watched over. The one he watched grew from a little boy to proud father of a little girl in which he watched over too.

Anghus placed his snout against his owners head, he felt his owner slipping away fast. He closed his eyes, a tear escaped from his eye, dripping down onto (d/n) face. (D/n) eyes weakly opened, giving Anghus a weak smile. He lifted his hand petting the deer’s head.

“Anghus, my old friend...thank you for all these...years...for being...my guardian...for being...” (d/n) voice slowly disappeared, his chest stopped moving, his hand fell to the bed as his eyes closed into a eternal sleep.

“It been an honor, to serve you…(d/n) (l/n)...” Anghus said in a broken tone

Her mother let out a loud wail as she collapsed over her father's stilled body. Her body shook as she stared at the scene in front of her. She wished that it was just a dream. That her father was sitting up, that his skin was still healthy. That his hearty laugh was bright, that his warmth was still there in his hugs instead of this.

She backed up against the wall, yet she knew it wasn't a dream. It wasn't a hallucination, it was all real right in front of her. It made her sick to the stomach, she wanted to purge. She had to get out. She needed air.

(Y/n) turned to the hallway, quickly running out. Not even hearing Anghus yelling out her name. She bolted down the stairs to the front door, she slammed it open before shutting it behind her. The rain splashes against her face as she ran down the street. 

She didn't know how long she been running but her legs felt like the were going to give out. They burned, her lungs burned, begging for air. Though she didn't stop, she didn't stop until she was far away. Her right foot slipped out underneath her, she fell onto the pavement.

Scratching up her knees, the rain droplets splashed onto her. She stared to the ground, her emotions were grief, anger, pain, and others she couldn't place her mind on. She...she gave in...she cried her heart out on the pavement. She cried for her father, she cried for everything that happened. She wailed so loud yet no one heard the broken child.

Her body shook as the cold crept in through her clothes, as the sobs overtook her body. Right behind her was a dark mass forming. It took a large shape, it's yellow eyes gleamed. It licked it's fangs, drool and fog dripped from its mouth. She lifted her head when she realized she was being watched.

She turned her head, her eyes widened in fear. It was the same thing that was in her dream. The one that almost killed her, the one that she was warned about.

‘It wasn't dream. He was right. It's real.’ she thought to herself panicky, she fell onto her back. She tried to scoot away but the thing was getting closer to her. Her heart was pounding fast against her rib cage it felt like it was going to burst out of her. 

Her adrenaline was kicking in, making her breath heavy. Making her body shook ten times more, not from the cold but from the fear. This thing spelled death all over it, her back somehow hits a tree.

It's grin made a shiver run down her spine. It came at her so fast that she screamed loudly as a bright bluish white light encased her body


	4. The Thoughts

_Wake up_

_Come, young child_

_Open your eyes_

Scrunching up at the wise, old voice. Letting out a groan of disapproval of making me wake up.

_Please, young child_

_There are important things to discuss_

_Open your eyes_

‘Fuck off, you old bastard. I want my sleep.’ I thought in irritation while I heard an tired sigh of aggravation. A bit of mumbling could be heard along with a faint,

_“I'm too old for this.”_ a sound of snapping fingers echoed

I felt myself falling like in one of those dreams where you feel like you're falling and you quickly snap yourself awake before you hit ground. Yeah, it felt like that but I was really nearing the ground as I opened my eyes. I let out a surprised shriek, clenching my eyes shut again. The impact of the solid ground never came, I slowly inched one eye opened along with the other one, seeing that the ground was no longer in my face. 

Instead I was staring straight into bright cerulean eyes, I flinched back in surprise. The eyes move back, giving me space. I watch in awe as its whole body appears before me, glowing in a soft blue hue.

_“It seems to appear, you had finally awake, young child.”_ the figure muse

I glared at the glowing figure with annoyance bubbling in my mind. I could give him the finger though it would not be appropriate nor nice. Along with the fact if mom was with me, she would've knocked me into the next week. Wait…

MOM! 

I scrambled to get up on my legs only to fall back down, almost falling onto my face.

_“Easy, young child. You'll hurt yourself.”_ the figure spoke calmly

“How can I be easy?! Mom, I need to get to her! She needs me! She needs comfort! She...she” I hyperventilate in panic, knowing mom was worrying for me. Worrying where I was at and also...weeping over dad...I felt the tears rush forward at the thought of him. Laying there and not moving any more.

I grabbed at my head, pulling on the strands of hair in panic, anger, sadness and everything I was feeling. I bit back a sob, I wasn't going to cry, not in front of the figure. A finger of the figure was put underneath my chin, lifting my head up. It's eyes were solemn and understanding,

_“I understand you're in great pain because of your love ones. Though you are safely back at home because of your guardian. Yet, you are running what your species call ‘a fever’.”_ the figure explained

“I'm...not...quite...catching on?”

_“When the spirit came at you, you summoned your guardian to protect you from it. Apparently, he took too much out of you when he was summoned. Making you faint from it and run a fever.”_

“I see, though I have one big question for you. Why am I here?”

I shuddered as the eyes became narrowed like predatory slits and darken their usual cerulean eyes.

_“Because young child I been told to warn you that,”_ the figure before me disappeared yet I still heard its voice as darkness consumes my whole body ** _“You're being hunted”_**

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

Her eyes slowly opened to the world again. Her ears picked up voices by her bedside.

“Now next time, be careful with her Optimus! Or else she will wind up in the hospital because of you!” a gruff voice chided and scold to someone named ‘Optimus’

“I apologize, my old friend.” the other one spoke somberly as the first voice sighed, mumbling as it disappears. 

“I know you're awake,” the voice spoke

She slowly pulled herself upward, hearing some of her bones crack from not moving for awhile. Her body ache in protest of wanting her to lay back down and sleep. She felt so drained and weak,

‘Huh, I guess it really did take a lot out of me.’ she softly chuckled to herself, letting her eyes wander over to the side.

She did a whiplash at the sight in front of her eyes. There sat about a good 7ft metal bot with clashing colors of red and blue. His eyes were such a beautiful azure color that puts the sky and seas to shame. A gentle smile was painted on his lips, watching with caring eyes like a parent watching their kid stare at things in wonder and awe. He gracefully stand on his feet and glided over to her bed.

He sat down on the bed with such carefulness. Letting his optics clash against her (e/c) ones again. (Y/n) felt her heart pound rapidly, her face felt hot, her body quivers not from fear but from...from what? Her mind was reeling the situation in too quick for her, thinking that she was still had a fever. The bot rested his hand upon her forehead, making her heart beat faster.

“It appears your fever went down. I must apologize for making you ill.” his baritone voice made her ears tickle a bit

“D-don’t worry a-about…” she silently cursed at herself for stuttering in front of this beautiful bot. The silence washes over them, making the air feel thick and awkward. (Y/n) cleared her throat, breaking the silence. 

“Are you Optimus?” she queried

The bot nodded his head,

“I am, the other one you heard was Ratchet. He is the medic for us ‘Forgotten ones’ as your species call us.” he made air quotes around the forgotten ones in an awkward way. In which made her giggle at his awkwardness. 

“Wait, there's more of you? I thought there was only a small number of you guys.” she remembered as she finished laughing at the knight like bot.

He raised a brow at her,

“There was a lot of us until war plagued our home. Demolishing the beautiful planet to ruins. We had no choice but become ‘spirits’ in order to survive. Some of us survive while others didn't, perishing from the wrath of my once called brother and his group of followers.” he spoke solemnly with great pain dancing in his eyes.

She rested her hand upon his, giving him comfort as much as she could yet she felt awkward about it. Knowing that it was not enough though he appreciate it. 

‘Crap, I'm even more awkward than this beautiful bot. Wait...no...bad brain!’ she slapped her forehead in protest of her thoughts, making Optimus look at her in worry for her.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes!” she jumped upward, startling Optimus “Yes, everything is fine. I promise.” the bot nodded his head, noting that she started to look tired. He stood with silence but before leaving he had to “greet” her.

He crouched before (y/n), kneeling on one knee. He picked up her hand into his, placing a kiss upon the back of her hand. (Y/n) face burned brightly in confusion and flattery. His azure eyes peered up at her as a small, shy smile encase his lips again. 

“I will always be ready to serve you, my lady.” he said lowly in a whisper as he rises once more, heading towards the doorway. 

(Y/n) couldn't function, so many things rushes through her head. Making her slightly dizzy from what happened. 

“Get some rest. There is much more to do for tomorrow.” Optimus said as he disappeared behind the door.

“I uh yeah…” she muttered as she plopped back onto the bed, trying to calm her racing heart and her red face.

‘I'm so confused...what just happened?’ was the last thought she had as she fell back into slumber once again. 

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○

“For Primus sake, they're acting like lovesick teenagers as you humans call it.” Ratchet grumbled in displeasure

“Oh hush, Ratchet. You were must've been like that when you were younger.” (m/n) argued with her orange-red and white guardian as they had watched the scene unfold in the glowing mirage.

“When I USE to be a young mech. Now I'm just an old bot serving you until the end.” Ratchet argued back with his summoner

(M/n) sighed at her guardian’s antics. Looking back at the glowing mirage, noticing that Optimus had left the room. Leaving you alone to rest.

“Hey, Ratchet?” 

“Hmm?”

“Do you think it is possible for a guardian and a summoner to fall in love with each other?”

“I think not, why?”

“Well, if it would happened. I think these two will change everything.”

“I highly doubt it. Yet, there are rules between the summoner and the guardian. I don't think a few people or the council would be quite happy with it. To be honest, I really don't mind though there will be some hardships for it.”

“I think there should be bit of a change, nothing too silly but,” (m/n) looked out the windows, staring at darkened sky occasionally lighting up from the lightning. Losing herself in a thought, 

“But what?” Ratchet queried

“Nothing, forget what I said.” (m/n) shook her head as she left the room, leaving Ratchet confuddled at his summoner.

His optical ridges furrowed, trying his best to figure out what she was trying to say. Only for his processor to just give him blanks, making him slightly frustrated. He rubbed the space between his optics tiredly, letting his servo run down his faceplate.

He stared towards the window, seeing his own reflection faintly. He listens to the sound of the rain for a bit before sighing in aggravation. 

“I fragging hate riddles.”


	5. The Sparkling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I don't like this chapter but it was the best that I can do.

Ratchet sat in front of the deer, watching it's every breath. No words were spoken between them as they sat upon the ground. Staring up into the mournful, gray sky. The deer ears suddenly flickered and stood up, he brings his sight to the door that ever so slowly opens. A woman emerged from the darkness into the garden. That had wilted from its once life of being beautiful and radiant.

She makes her way down the steps to the two spirits. Her black skirt bustles around her as she moves towards them. Her (h/c) hair was pulled back in a low, lazy ponytail with strands of hair hanging in front of her face. Her face slack from all emotions, little hints of black bags underneath her eyes. Face paler from than her original skin color, she heaves a heavy sigh before speaking.

“He been buried. (Y/n) is up in her room, alone right now.”

The spirits solemnly nods at the information that was given to them. The silence overtook them again, deafening their hearing from everything. Ratchet stood up from his place as their eyes shifts to them. He clears his throat as he gave them a nod,

“I best go back into the spirit realm. You look drained from all of energy, (m/n). You need rest,” he rested his servo upon her shoulder as she bit her lip and agreed with her guardian.

A soft glow forms around him as he disappeared from their sights. The deer didn't say anything to the female before him. Only rose up from the ground and stood in front of her. She hesitantly raises her hand in front of his snout, placing it there. Her body shakes as she imagined her own husband standing right next to Anghus. Looking healthy, a bright smile, instead of buried in the ground with no smile and sickly pale skin.

(Y/n) rested her head upon her arms that rested on her legs. She was quiet again, watching the gray clouds roll through the sky. A soft rumble was heard and she could feel underneath her. Her eyes switch from places, from looking at the sky to the trees to the ground. 

She loses herself into her thoughts. Thoughts of the forbidden and the unforbidden. Her mind drifts to her guardian, Optimus Prime, is what he calls himself. He had explained everything to her yesterday about his life on cybertron. How beautiful it was before the war caused it to become into nothing. How he and others had no choice but to become spirits. To go into hiding.

To hide from his once brother, Megatronus. Who now calls himself Megatron. To also protect humanity from his death grip and shenanigans. They have been here since the medieval era. A few of them vanquished in war or disappeared for good. He was the only prime left to the cybertronians. Concluding that they are called the forgotten ones, seeing how nobody knows who they are any more. Except for their summoners…

(Y/n) jolts out of her thoughts when she heard a loud noise. She yelps slightly in surprise, she turns around to see a little yellow and black bot sitting on the floor. Their adorable bright blue eyes stared up at her. Letting out a quiet beep to her, she gave the bot a reassuring warm smile.

The small bot tilted it's head to the side, it gave another beep but louder. She confused about why a baby bot was sitting in the middle of her room. She slid down onto the floor carefully to not spook the yellow and black bot.

“Why, hello there. Where did you come from?” she cooed

The bot stared at (y/n), it's stubby, little hand reached out to her hair. Grabbing at the strands before giving it a tug, she winces. She shakily smiles as she did her best to get the bot hand to stop tugging on her hair. She struggled a bit with the yellow bot,

“Bumblebee, let go of her hair.” She heard Optimus voice ring out

The bot named Bumblebee let's go of the (h/c) strands. She sighs happily that the bot obliged to Optimus. She rubs the side of her head, watching Optimus lean down to pick up the beeping yellow bot. She bit her lip at the yellow bot excited beeping, throwing it's stubby arms around Optimus neck. She blinks when she noticed that she hadn't summoned him.

“wait, how did you get here? ” (y/n) questioned

“When I heard you yelp, thinking that you were in danger. Only to see that the danger was a certain little yellow sparkling, tugging at your hair.” chuckling to himself

Her face burned bright red at the thought of him. Appearing behind her, watching the scene go on in front of him. Embarrassment floods through her systems, she silently when he wasn't looking. Gave him the bird. 

“Who is this little guy anyway?” she tried to change the subject onto the yellow bot that sat in Optimus arms.

“This is my sparkling, Bumblebee.” 

“Huh?” she blinks

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Yes, I know deleted the other one but it was for a reason. The plot wasn't going anyway, it was wayyy too rushed. To the point, I wasn't quite happy with it. 
> 
> I decided to change the plot and felt like it fit the title perfectly. Anyway, this is all I got for now!
> 
> See ya in the next one!
> 
> Bye~
> 
> Ms. Wolfie~


End file.
